Dream a Little Dream of Me
by spewweasley
Summary: Kristina isn't average, and she doesn't pretend to be, but she certainly doesn't advertise that all of her dreams come true, literally.
1. Unlikely Friends

"What is it, exactly, that flocks those girls to them?" Lily Evans said stubbornly, nearly ripping the pages from her book while she turned them. Her ears were turning redder by the second and it was then it became apparent to Kristina Deschanel that her moody friend was in distress.

"It's not them as a whole, they have the unfortunate little fat one tripping behind them." She pointed out with a smirk, waving her wand around a tad. While the group of boys in question liked to flaunt their "stuff" around Kristina and Lily preferred to keep their noses in their own business along with one other person to their crew; Severus Snape.

"Kristina, please," Lily started in a huff, "Peter is picked on enough by those...monsters, I don't think he needs—"

"Lily, they're not monsters," Kristina laughed, "the bloke's just tragically unfortunate." Kristina let her focus settle on the group of boys, throwing a quaffle back and forth to each other. Those four were practically inseparable, in a completely unhealthy way.

There was James Potter, Lily's little discretion. He was sort of the ring leader of the group; he was the mastermind behind all the torturing of first years and Severus. After all their years at Hogwarts, James felt absolutely compelled to keep on Severus's tail, not giving him a moment to breathe. Then there was Remus Lupin, without a doubt the most intelligent in the group, probably the most level headed and kindest. Remus had made himself familiar to Kristina on several occasions by eating breakfast with her at the Slytherin table, always having wonderful stories he brought back from his summer vacations to France or Rome, one time even New York City. Sirius Black was James's right hand, they were attached at the hip, conjoined practically by umbilical cord. Sirius, for lack of a better term to Kristina, a complete prat. He was totally hot headed and got a real kick out of it, making it much worse than it needed to be. Finally, poor, poor Peter Pettigrew. He was nearly impossible to put into a full sentence, 'pathetic git' was as far as anyone could reach. A nice boy, everyone was sure, but just too willing to be James's "bitch" that he couldn't really define his own personality and reputation.

"Have you two even GLIMPSED at the prophet yet?" came an out of breath voice from Severus from behind the two girls. He threw himself down onto the ground and conveniently had two copies of the paper to give each of them.

"THE DARK LORD SIGHTED" screamed the big bold and antique lettering on top of the prophet. Kristina rolled her eyes and threw the paper to the side.

"I haven't the faintest why you don't take this seriously, Kristina, the Dark Lord is returning and you can not deny it any longer" Severus said sounding beyond offended.

"What I don't understand is where the bloody hell he went away to in the first place. The man's a has-been—" she continued despite the look of horror on Severus's face "—if he was planning on coming back and offing anybody I think he would have done it by now."

Kristina was all too used to Severus being all over the place trying to track Voldemort's steps. Slytherin, granted, but obsessed.

"The Dark Lord?" Came James Potter's mock surprised tone approaching the tree the trio were sitting under. After him followed his skeptical posse, aside from Sirius of course. Remus shyly waved at Kristina who returned greetings with a smile.

"Gone off and tried to track down your boyfriend again, Snivellus?" James teased snatching Severus's prophet from his hands. Severus made a pretty pathetic attempt at trying to get it back and just slumped down near the grass. James scanned over the article several times and snorted.

"This is a load of rubbish, you know, the Dark Lord isn't coming back, especially to savior the Slytherins." James threw the paper back down. He had the same attitude as Kristina, and the same fear as well. What if he was coming back? Remus was still looking at Kristina and they locked eyes for a second. Kristina pushed herself up off the ground and brushed her bum off.

"I'll see you two in Potions." She said quickly and started to speed-walk away, grabbing Remus's arm to drag him with her. They went nearly to the Whomping Willow when Kristina finally stopped jogging and fell down onto the grass, warmed by the beating sun. Remus panted and sat next down next to her, criss-crossing his legs. He pushed a little of his mousey brown hair from his face and sighed.

"You know, James reckons he really is back." He said in his usual quiet, timid voice. Kristina closed her eyes and let her eyelids burn from the same sun heating the grass.

"I had a dream about it third year," Kristina quietly admitted, Remus's ears perked in a canine-like way. "I dusted it off for a while, most of them come true, you know, but this one seemed a little…"

"Out there?" Remus offered and Kristina nodded, "Listen, Krissy, you need to tell Dumbledore, warn him."

"Remus, I highly doubt that Dumbledore is going to believe a 17 year old girl has future predicting dreams." She said sounding disappointed in herself.

"Krissy, you seem to forget on countless occasions that you're a witch."

"With an O in Divination…" she added and they both laughed a little.


	2. Pondering

Kristina found herself wandering around the grounds nearly every day between Divination and Artihmancy, usually never even making it to the second of the classes at all. She was a very bright girl, but she found it rather difficult to bring herself to sit there for a double block of 3 hours to not have a clue what was going on. Divination, being her best subject, she would take her books and charts out by her favorite tree to study.

Before going over her usual routine Kristina started to trance into her dream she told Remus about. Professor Trelawney and she had discussed her dreams many times and tried to decipher each one in the even that one may come true. Once when she was a first year, Kristina had dreamt of her encounter with Severus and his fascination with dark magic. She had dreamt of the freak hurricane that would hit Hogwarts in their second year. In her third, she had he first dream that hadn't come true. Fourth; that her mother would die in a fire her father set to their house. Fifth; her father would be condemned to Azkaban, and escape, she was still awaiting his escape. Her sixth year Kristina had dreamt of the chain of robberies that would occur in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and managed to help prevent four.

The dream that seemed to trouble her the most was the rise of Voldemort. It hadn't come true, and until Remus had brought it to her attention, she was quite certain it would not. Rumors of the Dark Lord's return had been floating around the Ministry and Hogwarts for years. Not once was there a shred of evidence making any of these claims even semi-credible. For some inexplicable reason Kristina had a bad feeling about the Prophet the day previous. The article floated back into a continuation at the back page of the paper, but Severus was still raving about it. Severus had a nasty habit of being slightly conspicuous when it came to his utter joy over the possible return of the Dark Lord. This had gained him much attention from of the staff members at Hogwarts. It wasn't necessarily a good sign that one of the students spent the majority of his time planning how glorious his life was going to be once Voldemort had risen and he would become his right hand man. Yet, naïve and innocent, Kristina and Lily, still befriended him…truthfully, because Kristina knew no one else would.

Was Remus right? Kristina always felt quite odd going forth and informing the Headmaster of her dreams, seeing as some students self professed themselves as seers, when in reality they were full of rubbish. Dumbledore, however, had expressed a clear interest in Kristina, and never seemed to overlook her reports. Professor Trelawney always made quite the scene whenever Kristina had an effective tea leaf reading, or saw something in her crystal ball, especially when she has "dreams". It was quite embarrassing, really, none of the other students (except Lily, of course) were ever too amused when Kristina received the praise she always seemed to get. She had never even believed in the subject until the first mention of "Inner Eye" came about in her evaluations. Besides, it was the only class she managed to get an O in. Though, she wasn't even slightly looking forward to the N.E..

"Any particular reason you're skipping classes, Ms. Deschanel?" asked a voice Kristina only recognized too well, it make her grimace. She turned to see precisely who she expected standing there with his arms folded over his chest trying to manage an intimidating face.

"I don't imagine it's any of your business, Black." She retorted and turned back to her books. Without invitation Sirius sat down next to her under the shade of the tree Kristina frequented. Out of the corner of her eye Kristina could see him staring at her. Staring at her, with those horribly plain gray eyes covered by a mess of dark waved hair. It wasn't hard for Kristina to ignore him, she was one of the few lucky souls in Hogwarts not to be completely fawning over him at any given moment. In fact, she found him quite repulsive. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was much more amused with the despair of others and playing cruel pranks for a good laugh. Severus still hadn't gotten over being dangled in front of the majority of the school with his pants at his ankles. Neither had Kristina.

"It's not as if you're in your class either," she added pretending that she had been deeply focused on her book before his arrival, "so you needn't interrogate me." That to which Sirius snorted.

"Relax, Krissy, I was only curious. It's not everyday I find people to keep myself company during this block." He had always tried very hard to break into her, she noticed. She had no interest in befriended him, not even in the least bit.

"Actually, Black, I'm out here every single day during this block, under the same tree, reading the same books. Every day." She said, flipping through pages of her book, Sirius grabbed it from her hands and shut it, then put it on the opposite side of him.

"Y'know, I'm not all bad." He said and Kristina finally looked over at him. Vile.

"I'm not here to be friendly with you, Black, I'm here to finish up school and move onto a career, something you will never have."

"You can call me Sirius, we have known each other for nearly our whole lives." That was true. Kristina and Sirius were both raised by pureblood families in a pureblood community, with pureblood values. That was another reason Kristina wasn't jumping to be best buddies with Sirius. Although she was pureblood, Kristina heavily disagreed with the extremities the Black family went to to make sure everyone knew they weren't accepting of mixed bloods.

When they were children Kristina would have organized playdates with Sirius and his brother Regulus. Regulus would always be babbling about what glories being a pureblood brought. Sirius never followed suit of his family, but Kristina knew being friends with him would force interaction further with his family, not something she was aching to do.

"Is there anything else you need? I'm trying to study." Kristina said with an annoyed tone. Sirius sighed and pushed himself up off the ground.

"I was hoping we could be lesson skipping pals." He said in disappointed tone, sarcastic no doubt. It was then that Kristina could spot someone running towards them, not very fast, it was only a few seconds later she realized it was Remus. He stopped in front of them and panted a few times, holding his knees with his hands, lurched a bit forward.

"Krissy, Dumbledore wants to see you." He said exasperatedly. Kristina raised her eyebrows up.

"What did you tell him?" she demanded.

"What makes you think I told him anything?"

"Remus Lupin, you're supposed to be in class, there's no way Dumbledore summoned you randomly to fetch me. What did you tell him?"

"Krissy, I told you, you need to tell him about your dreams. You didn't…so I did." Remus said finally standing up straight. Krissy huffed and pushed herself up off the ground. She snatched her books up and shot Remus a glare.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to tell anyone?" she asked, pushing hair out of her face still staring him down.

"This isn't something that you can just overlook, Kristina, this may be really serious."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sirius cut in.

"Shut it, Black, no one else needs to know about this. It's nobody else's business other than my own, that includes you Remus." She concluded and started storming to the castle. She should have known both of the cronies would be following after her.

"Wait, what are you dreaming about, Krissy?" Sirius asked speed walking on one side of her, Remus on the opposite.

"Black, what part of it's none of your bloody business do you not understand?"

"Is something bad going to happen?" he sounded genuinely concerned, "Cuz even though I think it's a bunch of rubbish, you do have a knack for…well, you know, predicting things." Krissy stopped just before the door to the castle.

"Sirius," he looked surprised at the usage of his name, "if I wanted you to know about my dreams I would bloody well tell you. As a matter of fact, I didn't want you, nor Dumbledore to know about this particular dream. It's going to cause quite a stir that I assure you will be completely unnessecary." She spun around but before she could open the doors, the flew open on their own. The three jumped back to avoid being hit, to be greeted by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Ms. Deschanel, I had begun to worry that Mr. Lupin had lost his way." He said in a gentle voice with his hands folded at the end of his beard and over his stomach.

"Come, the three of you, we'll have a spot of tea in my office and discuss the transpiring

events, shall we?" before waiting for an answer Dumbledore started to ascend back into the castle. Whether Kristina wanted to or not, she was going to have to tell Dumbledore. Even though she was obviously displeased with this, Sirius, on the other hand, looked as happy as a clam and was the first inside to follow after Dumbledore.

Kristina sighed and started inside after them. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Dumbledore's Office

Kristina realized at that point she had never been inside of Dumbledore's office before. It was a curious place, filled to the brim with books, that's the prominent thing she noticed. It was lit dimly, which she was sure Dumbledore wouldn't be able to see a thing without his spectacles. Kristina was side by side with Remus, who looked equally amazed as she felt. Remus, being the student he was, always dreamed of being asked to come to Dumbledore's office, to study amongst him or something, Remus had dreams. Normal dreams, not the type he had to fear would come true in the morning. Kristina rather liked listening to Remus go over what clouded his mind during sleep, it made her almost forget about the prophecies that would haunt her.

"Do, sit." Dumbledore finally spoke and sat in a giant oak wood chair behind his just as giant desk. There were conveniently three chair placed in a row in front of it, Kristina wondered to herself if he was anticipating a trio rather than just Kristina who he had beckoned for. Kristina took the middle chair, hoping to keep the attention centered on her, the last thing she needed now she had no way to back out was Sirius piping in every two seconds to ask his insolent questions.

"Tea?" Dumbledore offered, waving his hand, at that a teapot floated towards the three along with cups and plates. Sirius glowed and grabbed a plate. What a git, Kristina thought and rolled her eyes.

"Headmaster, to what do I owe the….pleasure," she hesitated, "Is something the matter?" Dumbledore grinned and took a sip of his own tea.

"You could tell me that, Ms. Deschanel, Remus has brought to my attention that you've had a new dream." He stared directly into her eyes as he said this, she assumed it was to get his seriousness across to her. She swallowed and looked at Sirius, probably the last person she wanted to say any of this in front of. Especially while he was slurping his tea and getting crumbs from biscuits all over his lap. She almost pitied him.

"Sir…with all do respect, I'm not sure if this is an appropriate conversation to be had in the company of," she paused as Sirius spilled his tea on his shoe, "others." Dumbledore nodded and looked to each Remus and Sirius.

"If you two gentlemen do not mind, perhaps you could catch up on your studies?" Knowing it was more of a request than a suggestion, Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and lead him out of the office. Once the stair case had spun back down and locked itself shut Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Sir, I merely expressed my concern to Remus once about this particular dream, it is certainly one of the more…unique of the ones I've had thus far." She looked down at her shoes and sighed, she knew if Dumbledore was interested in this dream, then he must have information, he must have the same fears.

"I need to make one thing abundantly clear, Ms. Deschanel," Dumbledore started in a low and serious tone, "no matter what you saw in this particular dream, you mustn't tamper with the events that are going to unfold. This is not a store robbery or a measly chain of events. From what I understand, by what Remus has told me, this is a very serious and life changing prophecy. You must also know…you are not the only one who has foretold this event."


	4. Chapter 4

Being alone for the holidays in Hogwarts was never something Kristina disliked. It gave her plenty of time to meet with professor Trelawney, having daily teas with her and discussing their 'visions'. After her meeting with Dumbledore the week previous, Kristina wasn't exactly sure she wanted to talk to anyone about her visions lately, they only seemed to be causing her trouble. To make things just a slight bit worse, Remus was going to be in Russia for the first half of holiday and Sirius wasn't going to be staying at James' house for the first time in years. That only meant that she'd be left alone in this big gaping castle with that wretched git.

"Are you half as excited to be spending the entire holiday together as I am?" His ears must have been burning, Kristina thought to herself. He always showed up at the most opportune moments to get on her last nerve.

"As a matter of fact, no, I'm definitely not. Consider yourself lucky if I even leave the Slytherin common room for a moment." She responded, picking into her lunch, and the echoes of her fork hitting the plate could be heard throughout the empty Great Hall. Sirius took a seat across from her and straightened himself out.

"Well, you have to come out for meals, so we get this extra special time bonding three times a day." She glared up from her plate and sort of sneered at him. The snow coming from the ceiling was drifting all the way down to his head and melting in thin air before hitting that mess of black hair he had strewn across his dumb oversized head. He was a hopeless idiot.

"Sirius, you could save both of us the headache by just leaving me be, I beg of you." She said in a low tone, avoiding being heard by the Hufflepuffs the next table over.

"I swear to you, I'm not as bad as you think. Give me a chance. Just through holiday. Spend some legitimate time with me and let me get to know you. If you decide by the end of this break that you still think I'm a numpty, you can further your isolation from me." He said staring at her intently, and she could hear the desperation in his voice.

Was it possible that he wasn't as bad as she had made him out to be their entire lives? He wasn't always this bad, she knew this from when they were children. It was upon meeting James did Sirius start to lose his marbles. He went from being an innocent and humorous boy to turning into an arrogant and obnoxious young man. But with his last statement Kristina's icy cold barrier started to melt slightly as she looked into his dull eyes for the first time in years. She felt her expression loosen a bit and she sighed.

"You're telling me, if I still can't stand you, you'll leave me alone. Forever?"

"I didn't know you couldn't stand me." She snorted, but cut herself off when she saw the frown on his face. He was serious.

"It's not that I can-are those the terms?" she stiffened up again.

"Are we at an agreement?" he asked her and extended his hand. Kristina looked down at his bony pale fingers, she noticed a slight shake in his posture. After a moment of hesitation she drew her hand to his and shook it quickly then retreated. At that exact moment the a giant crooked smile spread across Sirius' face.

"Brilliant! Now, I have something to show you." He said and pushed himself up from the table.

"You waste no time, do you? Can I at least finish my lunch?" she asked looking down at what was now mush after stabbing it so many times with her fork. She couldn't even remember what she had in the first place.

"It won't matter, I'll get you a better lunch."

_ _

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" Kristina snapped while lightly jogging trying to keep up Sirius who was practically floating across the marble floors.

"To Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? Today isn't a visiting day."

"Hoho, Kristina, when you have a friend like me, Honeydukes is never more than 15 minutes away." Kristina had finally caught up to him to grab onto the back of his robes, halting him. He turned around and beamed at her.

"We're here." He said standing in front of a ripped and ruined painting. Kristina raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, I hate to break it to you, but that isn't Hogsmeade." She said in a matter of fact type tone. He shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Stay close to me, it's a bit dark, I wouldn't want you to trip on anything." He replied still smiling down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Or we could just use Lumos…" instead of responding Sirius took a quick look around and then started to pull at the portrait on it's side. It opened up from the wall like a door, with a small opening, shorter that Sirius and it was very narrow.

"Follow me." After what seemed like a hour Kristina could finally see some light at the end of the dark and humid tunnel Sirius was dragging her through, "We're just about there."

At last, Sirius was grabbing Kristina around her waist, instead of fighting him off, she let him lift her into the light source above them. He pushed her up enough to push through the leaves covering the hole. Once she was stable on the ground she put her hand through the hole to offer Sirius help up.

"_Now_ we're here." He said and pointed Kristina in the right direction. Ahead of her she saw the snowy paths of Hogsmeade. He was a mad man.


End file.
